


Needing Another Nap

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Sex, blowjob, oppositeshipping - Freeform, zanes a slut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kais' a frisky boy





	Needing Another Nap

Zane laid back against the pillows on the bed; almost buried as he read through a book. He could download the book, he knew that but found enjoyment taking the time to read through books traditionally as he used to before finding out he was an android.

Comfortably pressed against his side was Kai, the boy's head resting against the ice elementals chest; having been napping for the past hour. Zane hummed when Kai stirred slightly.  
Hand was moving to thread through the fluffy brown hair and petting gently, Kai leaning to the touch with an affectionate and sleepy sound almost akin to a purr; Zane's lips tugging into a small smile at the sound.

A sleepy Kai was always an adorable sight, well- when he was waking up himself. A tired Kai having been up for 24 hours or having been woken up early was a tyrant.

Being pulled from his thoughts, Zane felt Kai now nuzzling into his neck; gently kissing at the skin with sleepy affection.  
"Sleep well?" Zanes' voice barely above a whisper as he leaned his head back, letting Kais' warm lips travel up his jaw to his lips, Kai humming a confirmation at the question.

The screen that was embedded in the androids upper face displayed eyes that fluttered shut; mimicking a breathy sigh and placing the book that no longer seemed as interesting on the bedside table before moving his hands to cup Kais' face gently.

They stayed like that for a time, trading sweet kisses that grew deeper with every passing moment. A hunger starting to build between them, specifically Kai as he straddled the others hips; Zanes' breath tickling Kais' lips as he spoke.  
"So quick to warm up for me," He tutted teasingly, voice curving into a surprised shudder as Kai rolled his hips and shared another gentle kiss.  
"Don't call me th' firemaster for nothin'" He replied lazily, almost sleepily; tone feining innocence to the mutual growing arousal.

Kais' lips dusted over Zanes' jaw, feather light touches that left Zane groaning softly, desperate for something more.  
But Kai simply continued with his teasing; hips were feeling impossibly light and giving almost no friction to the nindroid, knowing that unfortunately if Kai felt like teasing there was little he could do but beg; but on the bright side, this meant Kai was in a mood to absolutely ruin him. You gotta lose some to win some.

"Kai-..." breathy whine pulled from Zanes' throat as Kai pressed his teeth into the sensitive skin of Zanes' neck; enough to bruise but practiced enough not to break the synthetic skin. (Nya and Jay would kill him.)  
Zanes' hands were wandering up to Kais' chest to knead at the muscle, a content hum from Kai at the action as Zane thanked whatever god there was that Kai was generous enough this time to let him get handsy, too.

Finally, Kai pressed himself harder against Zane, his impatience urging him to cut the teasing short and rut against his boyfriend. Both groaning into the kiss as sparks of pleasure shot up between the two.

For a moment Zane got bold, hands tightly pulling Kai against him harshly; pleased at the surprised whine that he drew from Kai.  
Kai was a lot less please, tutting at his boyfriend as he broke contact and shuffle back, Zane pouting before warm hands pulled at the loose pajama pants he wore.  
Kai wasted no time stroking Zane to full before taking the boys cock into his mouth and right to the base; Zane and Kai both thanking Jay in their heads for his installments on Zane lower half.

Kais' tongue dragging along the underside of Zane's cock before swirling around the tip when he pulled back, his cheeks then hollowing as he sucked harshly when taking Zane back down his throat; nose pressing against Zane's navel and snorting slightly as the almost golden pubic hair tickled his nose before pulling back with a loud slurp.

Zanes' head fell back in a silent moan, hands threading through messy hair as he kept his eyes trained on Kai, keeping his voice clipped in fear of being overheard.  
'Well that won't do at all," Kai thought to himself, locking eyes with his boyfriend as he sucked hard, hands moving to switch between stroking what his mouth wasn't on, smoothing his hands across the sensitive skin of the boys' thighs and gently cupping and squeezing his boyfriends balls.

Zane couldn't help the glitched ends to his moans; struggling to keep himself quiet as he bit into his palm. Hips bucking forwards into Kais' mouth which easily let his member slide down his throat.

Zane both thanked and cursed God for giving Kai such a talented mouth.  
Pulling off, Kai blindly pawed at the bedside table for the lube stashed inside.  
He made quick work to lube up his fingers; giving his boyfriend a little wave, clear goo stringing the digits together.

Zane laid back, pulling his hand out of his mouth and relaxing into the pillows - accepting that he was absolutely not in control of tonight.

Kai made quick work of his task, practiced fingers pushing in and pulling out at a painfully slow pace; fingerings grazing a sensitive bundle of artificial nerves which snapped Zanes back into an arch.  
Kai's eyes were burning over the other's body, watching the perfect dark skin squirm under his touch.

It took little time with one hand on Zane's cock and two fingers thrusting into the nindroid to turn the blue-eyed boy into a pathetic, whining mess.  
He wanted to tease Zane some more, but his patience ran short once again, and he pulled his fingers out. Laying himself over his boyfriend and peppering kisses over the cheeks tinted blue with embarrassment and lust.

Erection was dragging heavy against Zane's thigh and causing them both to shiver, Kai's teeth moving to tease sensitive skin along the edge of Zane's jaw as hot breath tickled the shell of his ear.

"Wanna get fucked baby?" The fire elemental mumbled, pressing lazy kisses to chilled skin.  
Zane let out a slurred whine in response, fingers dragging along Kai's shoulders and pulling gently.

"Words, snowflake," Kai cooed again, rubbing his hands up Zane's sides and grinding his cock against his leg.  
Zane took a shaky breath, licking his lips as he shut his eyes to focus. He hated and loved the way his boyfriends could ruin him.

"Ka-ai, p-le-ease..." Zane managed to articulate, voice skipping like a scratched record as he felt red smirk against his neck.  
Any breath and words he had pulled from him as Kai granted his wish, rolling him over onto his stomach, lubing up, and pushing in.

Fully sheathed, Kai was unable to stop his shallow humps as he tried to keep still for Zane to adjust, breathless moans ringing in his ear as perfectly trimmed nails reached over to dig sharply into the kin he could reach to signify white was more than ready.  
He tried to go slow at first, but quickly his hips snapped harshly against Zanes - pulling pathetic cut off moans that jumped and skipped with every thrust Kai made as his hands moved to grasp desperately at the sheets.

Kai's hand went to Zane's hair, sharply tugging the nindroids head back while his other held tight to the boys hip; keeping him steady as he leaned over and whispered filthy things into Zane's ear.

Zane was only able to let out a loud moan of Kai's name that was heard by the entire household.  
His screen was glitching out as he shuttered, rutting against the mattress as he came - Kai's lips pulling into a cocky grin as he didn't slow down for a second.  
Zanes fans were whirring as his sensors shot into overdrive, his optics starting to crackle and glitch from the assault on his processors.

Kai was grunting lowly as Zane managed to whimper out an "oh god-" when Kai finally finished, hips stuttering forwards as an almost scalding head filled Zane's stomach; screen flashing blue as Kai ground into him.

"Oh, baby." Red groaned, resting his head between Zane's shoulders as he rode out his high, hands now trailing up and down his boyfriends shaking form.

He was lethargically moving to rub his face against the nape of Zane's neck, pulling out and rolling them both over as he let Zane reset.  
"so good for me," he purred when Zane made a soft noise of acknowledgment at the feeling of Kai rubbing his cheek against him.

"I'm always good," Zane replied tiredly, rolling over to nuzzle into Kai.  
"Hmm... maybe." Kai sighed, gently kissing Zane.  
"Mmh, I need 'nother nap." Zane was only letting out an entertained snort in response as he cuddled closer to Kai.


End file.
